Avengers and Mavericks
by Maverick Hunter Phoenix
Summary: Are dreams just dreams, or are they something more? Sometimes, they carry with them scenes of the past.....NarutoMegamanX crossover, cowritten with Firehedgehog
1. Dreams

Hey all, heres a co-written fic. Its a naruto/megaman X crossover, pairings unknown at this point if there is even pairings that is. On with the fic!

* * *

Avengers and Mavericks 

Prologue or one-shot

A ebony haired teen sweated in his sleep, his bangs stuck to his pale face.

"..." the teen mumbled and bit his lips, a small bead of blood came from a small cut but the boy didn't wake.

His hands clenched the sheets of the bed, twitsting them violently.

"X..." The boy mumbled.

The boy was sixteen years old and the last of his family other then a missin nin brother, this boy dreaming was Uchida Sasuke.

And the dream, it wasn't actually a dream.

It was more like a memory...

A memory of another life.

* * *

"X! Leave him to me! Get outta here, damnit!" A longhaired blonde warrior shouted to a blue armoured one. "Take Axl and go!" 

"I'm not leaving you here Zero! You're hurt, I can't leave you like this!" the blue armoured one shouted back. This was true--blood was coming from a cut on his head and there were dents in his red and white armour. 'Zero' shook his head.

"X, please. I gotta do this alone." "No Zero! We can do this together!" A slow, sad smile came over the warrior's face. "I'm sorry, X. This is the way it's gotta be."

Faster than the dreaming boy could follow, the red armored fighter dashed forward and attacked his comrade. The blue one dropped to the ground, knocked senseless. Slowly, he bent down and hoisted his friend over his back and carried him to a small, circular room. He deposited the small fighter into a seat and strapped him in, a black-armoured figure already in a nearby seat, blood coming from numerous wounds and also out cold.

The armoured warrior turned and walked out, hitting some kind of panel on his way. A door hissed shut, and the thing launched into an inky black nothingness, heading to a small blue planet. The fighter looked through a window watching them go.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

"That dream... so real," he whispered to himself, he whipped away the sweat that had gathered at his brow.

Getting up he slid out of bed, the covers falling from his slim form.

With silent steps he walked to the window and pulled back the blind, he then stared at the silvery moon that shone softly in the midnight sky.

In the strange dream, it had been in the earth in the sky.. could he have been on the moon in the dream?

He shook his head at such a ridiculous thought, and began to close the blind again intent on going back to sleep... hopefully a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly he froze as his reflection caught his attention for bare moments, he then blinked and shook his head.

"I'm so tired I'm imagining things," he said a bit grumpily, he then headed back to bed.

He pulled the covers around his form, closing his eyes he had to laugh silently at himself.

There was no way his eyes could have been blue like the red armoured figure for a few minutes, it was just his imagination… for his eyes were black as always… the dream was just a dream.

Yes… he would keep telling himself that.

And soon he found himself falling back into the void known as sleep, and from that into dreams.

* * *

"SIGMA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU COWARD!" an enranged yell sounded throughout the metal halls of the space station. The crimson-colored warrior stalked through the halls like a wolf stalking its prey. 

His thoughts turned back to the azure-clad warrior he had forcibly shot into space just moments before and an ironic smile came to his lips. They had been built to destroy each other, but they had ended up as close as brothers. Same as the red head in navy blue armor--he had seen something of himself in the kid when he had first saw him.

He stopped short of an important looking door, wiping the smile off his face and composing himself of the important fight to come. He knew, somehow, that this would probably be his last battle. So why did he feel so calm inside? Shaking his head, he stalked through the door.

"So, Zero...you've come. Alone, I might add." a hauntingly familiar voice came from the darkened room. "You know it, you maverick. Prepare to die." The evil voice laughed. "Come, come Zero. You are no match for me, in your current condition. I was even expecting X or Axl to join you." "I'm more than enough for you, you bloody coward! Shut up and fight!"

The voice laughed. "Very well, Zero. Let us decide, once and for all, who is the better of us! Show me what you're made of!" The crimson colored warrior grinned and reached over his shoulder, gripping the hilt of something. As his hand came back over, the hilt was revealed to be a beam saber, glowing green in the shadows. "Let's go, Sigma. Bring it on!" And with that being said, he lunged.

Explosions rippled through the ground and air as the two met, Flashes of light and sounds filled everything.

Zero grinned wildly in a maniac way, his sapphire eyes seemed to glow like blue fire in the dim light.

This was his battle, the one that would be the end of all ends to his battles.

With his left hand he touched a large gasp across his chest, so very deep... any deeper and he'd be offline... bye bye Zero.

A small sad smile crept over his face, and for a moment a tear tear was at the corner of his eyes.

'So... this is the end' he thought sadly, Sigma was also damaged... but who knew how much health the damn maverick had.

Too much for his liking...

'X... look after everyone for me... because this time I have a feeling no one is going to be able to piece me together this time' he thought.

A sudden noise caught his attention. Sigma was nearly gone, he could sense it...all he needed was the finishing blow...

Sigma stalked forward from the shadows, his weapon at the ready. A mirthless grin covered his face, and he pointed the wicked energy scythe at his enemy. "Come, Zero. Let's finish this." Zero smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sigma."

The two faced each other, and vanished from sight. They reappeared seconds later, at opposite ends of the room, backs to their opponent. For a moment, nobody moved. Then, suddenly, Sigma toppled forward, small explosions sounding as his chest and arms seperated from his torso. Zero too dropped to one knee, none the worse for wear. Finally. Finally, the madman was gone...

"WELL DONE, ZERO." A hated voice sounded from the loudspeakers. "BUT NOT ENOUGH!" Crap. And just when you thought it was all over, the nutcase pulled another trick out of his sleeve...

The floor started to shake as a giant hand burst from the floor. The crimson-armored warrior watched with horror as Sigma's new body pulled itself up. There was no way that Zero was gonna be able to take this monstrosity down...wait. There was one way...

"DIE, ZERO!" Sigma yelled as he brought his spike-covered hand down. "YOU FIRST!" The swordsman yelled in reply, as he dashed around to his enemy's back, leaving his saber where it lay. Kick jumping the wall, he managed to land on Sigma's back and activated something that he had hoped he would never use again. The last time had been on Vile, and now would be this Maverick's turn.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the Maverick screeched, trying to rip the small form off of his back. "Making sure you keep me company in the afterlife Siggy!" A small screen flashed in his line of vision. _Self destruct activated in 10...9...8..._

Sigma seemed to understand what he was talking about. And he knew he was powerless to stop it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The screen kept counting down. _5...4..._ 'Bye, everyone.' _1...0. Self desturct activated._

And then all was white.

* * *

Sasuke woke with a gasp, hand going to his chest to still his beating heart. Wearly, he looked out the window and sighed. It was morning. As he got out of bed and got dressed, he thought about the strange dream. Was it a dream? Or had it been real? He snorted to himself. Of course it wasn't real. It was only a dream, after all. Sasuke didn't look at the mirror, missing the color change from sapphire blue to onix black. 

After all, it was only a dream, and dreams weren't real, in his book.

The leaf nin sighed to himself as he walked out the door. It was only a dream.

...Right?


	2. Rebooted

Avengers and Mavericks

Chapter 1: Rebooted

By: Maverick Hunter Phoenix and Firehedgehog

It was a simple Grave, a tombstone surrounded by grass. There was only one thing written on the stone.

_Zero_.

The Hero of Reploids and humans was no more, there wasn't even a body to bury. The only thing that had survived that final Catalytic battle was his sword.

"He fought bravely… so long, it's a shame he never got to see this day," Axl said sadly, the red-haired reploid had his helmet off in respect, his hair fluttered in a gentle wind.

"His sacrifice finally brought peace Axl, we can finally rest… I only wish he hadn't had to end this way," X sadly said, sighing as he stared at the silent grave.

"What do you plan to do now X?" Axl asked curious, X frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm going to seal myself away… I really have no use in a peaceful world. Me, who hates fighting… ha. It's funny Axl, I'm going to sleep and maybe one day someone will need me again," X said sadly.

"Then I'll join you," Axl said brightening.

"What," X said startled, he turned to face the black armored reploid. "But you're still young, there's still so much for you to see… to learn," X protested.

"I know," Axl replied with a shrug. "But I'm better at fighting anyway, also… I'm not going to just let one of my best friends go. I already lost my other best friend."

X stared at the teen, Axl was serious. He then sighed, and gave a tired smile.

"Is that your final decision?" He asked, Axl nodded.

"There's no stopping me," Axl said, putting his helmet on.

"Then… lets do this," X said.

Yet, neither knew when or how far in the future they'd wake.

Or, even what the world would be like.

OoOoO

Years passed. Now that the Mavericks were gone, the Hunters faded into legends, unable to stop the flow of time. Reploids slowly disappeared from the Earth, opting sleep to permanent shut-down, unknownily following X and Axl's example, waiting for the time when they are needed again. After all, they were humanity's protectors.

The world teetered on, then fell off of the brink of war by ignorant humans who decided that certain nations had to die. As nuclear war rained down on unsuspecting civilians, the entire world was effectively blasted back to near Stone Age, with certain aspects of technology available to them. As the human race struggled to rebuild, the planet itself healed from the damage done. Forests grew unheeded and unnoticed, free to prosper due to the lack of human influence. Endangered species also came back from the brink, now that humans were no longer hunting them. Polluted rivers and lakes healed, due to forgotten nanotechnology installed in the waters, self-destructing once their job was done.

The existence of charka was discovered and harnessed, as demons became reality to those who believed them to be a mere fairy tale. But still, as shinobi Hidden Villages rose and fell, the reploid race slept on, undiscovered by the new generation of humans. Only the memory of the race survived, preserved in legends as the world's last hope and defenders.

Very few reploids stayed awake, acting as guardians to their sleeping brethren. But, even they sealed themselves away with the rest of them when it became apparent that they were not needed yet.

But human curiousity was growing, and soon the secrets of the past were to be revealed once again, starting with one simple object...

OoOoO

It's amazing, really, how one finds things when one least expects it. This tried and true method was once again demonstrated by one Uzumaki Naruto early morning while heading to meet his team. The blonde leaf nin was heading to his next mission with team 7, which involved protecting a client while he was on an archelogical dig, quite a ways outside of Konoha. Kakashi had told them to meet near the main gate--ten minutes ago.

For this reason, the blonde was currently hurlting at breakneck speed towards the gates, taking a short-cut to shave off running time. At the moment, Naruto was preparing to leap over a larger than normal stream. It had rained the night before, and it was taking some serious charka control to stay on top of the mud. The sixteen-year-old started to jump--and his foot caught something sticking up out of the ground, and the boy landed face-down in the mud. Pulling his face out of the mud and wiping it off, he turned and glared at the object. The glare turned into a face of thoughtful curiousity as he discovered that it wasn't a rock as he first thought, but really a corner of a metal box!

Naruto gazed at the weird thing a minute more, then started to dig it up. Once he was done, he was faced with a medium-sized metal box, still slightly covered in mud. It had a simple lock on it, and looked easy to break. He was about to open it when..."CRAP! I'M LATE!"

The young shinobi looked again at his discovery--he wanted to open it quite badly, and he couldn't just leave it here...

Making his decision, the blonde demon-vessel hurridely took off his jacket and wrapped up his box in it and resumed running. Maybe he could look at it later...

And with that simple decision, the wheels of fate began to turn once again...

OoOoO

It was a chamber... undisturbed for what seemed like eternity; large metal boxes were stacked against the too smooth walls… even a amazing computer that was undamaged was there.

But: these were not the important things in this long lost cave.

What was important, were the two cylinders set into the wall covered with dust. They had been inactive for a very long time; that time was just about to end.

-Click-

After the click, electrical sounds began and the whole place lit up. Then there was a hiss as air was decompressed, then slowly the capsules opened.

"X… you all right?" Axl said as he pretty much stumbled from his capsule, X looked to the red haired hunter and nodded.

"Yeah… I'm just wondering how long it's been... and why we woke up… no one woke us and we still have plenty of power in the system," X said curious, the blue hunter was right though.

"Maybe… we're needed again," Axl grinned.

"Maybe…" X said.

"Well... lets go see what this time has in store for us," Axl said cheerfully.

With that, the two hunters headed to the surface, both ready and fearful of what it could hold for them.

Well, Chappie one for ya after the long wait! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!


End file.
